ReD LinE
by Elma Avalonia
Summary: Perlahan, mereka semua terjebak di tempat itu. Satu per satu, mereka diburu dan mati. Menjual jiwa sendiri mau pun orang lain menjadi tawaran yang menggoda. Batasan antara benar dan salah menjadi buyar. Dan satu orang menjadi dua bagian. DarkFemSena.
1. Dark Phase: The Vixen

**Hello, guyz! Jumpa lagi dengan Elma disini!**

**Bercanda, kok. Ini pertama kalinya buat aku dalam nulis fanfic. Rencana awalnya mau bikin yang genre-nya romance gitu, kayak nuansa anak muda zaman sekarang. Tahu-tahunya malah jadi adventure horror, padahal sendirinya masih nol betul dalam berkarya di bidang setan bin ajaib, eh, maksud saya, gaib. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, ya!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 selamanya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata… Jelas, kan?**

**ReD LinE**

_**Kepada kalian yang yang dikendalikan dan terikat dengan waktu, kuucapkan teima kasih terhadap keberadaan kalian. Kalian tak perlu tahu siapa aku, cukup tundukkan kepala kalian ke dalam kegelapan yang bias bernama "Horizon". Nah, mari kita mulai permainan ini…**_

Aku selalu beranggapan bahwa langit yang berbintang adalah karunia yang paling indah di dalam dunia ini…

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bicara dengan gaya melankolis sepert ini, ya? Pasti karena masalah itu. Benar, mari kita mulai awal dari cerita ini.

Di tempat dimana tak seorangpun yang dapat menjangkaunya, kemisteriusan akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Seakan dikendalikan oleh benang yang bernama rasa keingintahuaan, mereka terpikat olehnya. Dan pada akhirnya, semua harus berakhir dengan cara yang tak diinginkan.

Tapi, kenapa semua orang ingin menyentuhnya? Kenapa semua orang masih ingin lebih dekat dengannya? Tidakkah mereka takut? Tidakkah mereka mengharapkan kedamaian?

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, yang tak akan terjawab untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku terlebih dahulu. Permisi…

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan teh yang ingin kau siapkan untukku itu. "

"Baik, Tuanku."

Dengan cepat, aku memiringkan teko bercorak burung merah itu ke cangkir teh yang ada di tangan kananku. Cairan harum berwarna cokelat pun mengalir, mengingatkanku pada sekeping kejadian di masa lalu.

Dia selalu berkata **"Jangan sekali-kali kau tumpahkan teh itu, biar hanya setetes sekalipun. Jika itu terjadi, aku ingin kau menjilati tumpahan itu sampai bersih. Lantai, tanah… Itu semua takkan jadi penghalang bagimu, bukan?".**

Spontan, senyum yang terpasang di wajahku sedikit memudar.

Tidak ada yang namanya "kebebasan" di dalam kamusku. Yang ada hanyalah "Tuanku" Dan "Aku". Sebuah hubungan majikan-pelayan terjalin di antara kami.

Kedua kaki ini pun melangkah ke meja kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan, sementara beliau hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda untuk secepatnya menghidangkan teh Earl Grey ini padanya.

Dia selalu berkata **"Lamban sekali. Apa kau ingin aku memotong kedua kakimu yang tak berguna itu!"**

Tapi, beliau tidak pernah marah kepadaku. Beliau hanya akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaanku, seakan itu rutinitas biasa yang dijalankan olehku.

"Maafkan saya! Maaf!"

"Tak masalah. Justru aku suka dengan sikap dan sifatmu yang seperti itu. Begiitu menarik dan membuatku senang."

Beliau bilang 'suka'. Aku suka mendengar kata itu darinya. Cuma beliau yang akan berkata seperti itu padaku sekarang.

Dia selalu berkata **"Kau tahu? Aku sangat, sangat, sangat membencimu. Seluruh bagian dari jiwa dan raga ini akan selalu menolakmu, baik itu senyuman menjijikkan ataupun mata yang memancarkan kepolosan palsu itu. Dengar, lebih baik, mati saja dan kembali ke tempat Dia yang sudah membuatmu!"**

"Hari ini juga sama seperti sebelumnya, tak seorangpun yang datang kemari. Aku mulai merasa bosan," Beliau melihat ke arahku, berharap agar aku merespon terhadapnya. Sungguh suatu kehormatan…

"Tampaknya memang seperti itu. Tapi, saya yakin bahwa misteri akan mengundang banyak orang ke tempat ini. Di saat itu, maka… anda akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan tujuan anda."

Sekali lagi, beliau melihatku dengan senyuman malas terpasang di wajahnya. Walau sekilas, beliau sempat memandangi pakaian pembantu yang kukenakan, entah apa maksudnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya, tapi aku tahu ia tidak sedang berpikiran yang bukan-bukan tentangku.

Dia selalu berkata **"Aku… menyukai wangi tubuhmu. Hanya kau yang bisa membangkitkan nafsuku berkali-kali. Selalu ada sensasi yang baru setiap kali aku menyentuh tubuhmu. Kau setuju, 'kan?"**

Aku memainkan ujung apron yang terikat di pinggangku dengan kedua tanganku, membuat pandangannya kembali terfokus padaku. Tak sopan jika seorang pria terlalu lama memandangi pakaian yang sedang dikenakan oleh seorang gadis seperti itu, tapi lebih tidak sopan lagi jika seorang pembantu meminta majikannya sendiri melakukan apa yang diharapkan oleh pembantunya. Walaupun itu berarti aku sedang berusaha melindungi harga diriku sendiri, itu tetaplah tak bisa dimaafkan. Setidaknya, itu menurutku.

Senyum beliau mekar sesaat, puas dengan reaksiku.

"Tidak buruk. Sedikit lebih baik daripada dirimu yang dulu. Biasanya, kau cuma akan diam saja kalau orang lain memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Bagus, bagus…"

Beliau sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menguasai atau mengontrolku . Ia memberikanku ruang gerak yang cukup luas agar aku bisa memiliki kehendak dan inisiatif sendiri dalam memutuskan sesuatu dan juga dalam bertindak. Salah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa aku menyukainya.

Dia selalu berkata **"Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah milikku. Karena itu, tak ada yang boleh menentang keinginanku ataupun bergerak tanpa persetujuan dariku. Termasuk dirimu."**

"Earl Grey… Memang tak ada tandingannya, jika kau yang membuatnya…" gumam beliau seraya rasa kantuk mulai merasuki tubuhnya.

Aku tersenyum, menduga hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

"Bagaimana kalau anda istirahat saja dulu? Biar saya siapkan makan malamnya selagi anda belum lapar."

"Semenjak kau ada disini, pola makanku jadi berantakan. Aku jadi terbiasa makan di tengah malam seperti mu. Ini semua salahmu," Beliau tertawa kecil sambil berangkat dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang memisahkan ruang minum teh ini dengan koridor.

"Kalau begitu, hamba memohon ampun yang sebesar-besarnya. Hamba pastikan makan malam akan siap dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit," kataku seraya membungkukkan badan kepada beliau.

Dia selalu berkata… Ah, tidak, dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku**. Tapi, aku tahu kalau dia sedang menahan diri agar tak menerkamku diam-diam dari belakang.**

Kesunyian pun terjebak di dalam ruangan putih dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Aku heran terhadap kebanyakan orang yang menjauhi kebisingan dan lebih memilih keadaanku sekarang ini. Dunia yang penuh dengan hiru-pikuk keramaian, dimana jika engkau tak berbunyi, yang lain akan memberikan suara padamu. Aku begitu merindukannya.

"Bicara apa aku? Sudah saatnya untuk bertugas-"

Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, petir di langit menggelegar dan menyambar lautan yang ada dibawahnya, menciptakan pusaran tornado yang awalnya berputar perlahan, kemudian menjadi semakin cepat dan cepat; fenomena alam yang sudah tak jarang kulihat di tempat ini. Semua itu terjadi tepat didepan mataku, tapi aku tak merasa kaget.

Aku menghela napas, sadar bahwa telah tiba saat yang tak kunanti-nantikan.

"Astaga… Sepertinya makan malam akan tertunda…"

Yang tidak kuketahui adalah bahwa ini akan menjadi awal baru bagiku untuk mengakhiri segala yang ada di sekitarku. Selamat tinggal kehidupanku yang tidak terlalu normal. Dan selamat datang kehidupan baruku yang merepotkan…


	2. Light Phase: The Fool

**Halo, Elma disini!**

**Makasih banget kalau udah mau susah2 baca fic ini. Oh, ya. Lupa aku cantumin chapter 1. Chapter 1,2, ama 3 itu masih prolog. Cerita utamanya baru mulai jalan di chapter 4. Ini buat ngejelasin kenapa chapter yang lalu itu kesannya gak nyambung ama summary yang tertampil. Itu aja untuk sekarang ^^.**

**Disclaimer: ES21 Dimiliki oleh Riichiro Inagaki n Yusuke Murata. Sayang sekali...T_T**

**ReD LinE**

**Genre: Adventure, Horror**

**Angts, Hurt/Comfort, n Tragedy dapat dipastikan di cerita ini.**

**Romance akan menjadi sedikit 'tambahan'**

**Aku adalah dunia. Dunia adalah aku. Terimalah aku disisimu.**

Sekali lagi badai yang menghantui kehidupanku itu datang mengikuti jejak kakiku. Aku menutup mata dan telingaku erat-erat, takut kembali diambil olehnya dan harus mengulang penderitaan itu.

Pedang yang diayunkan, seringai iblis yang disertai tawa mengerikan itu, dan ruang merah menyala beraromakan darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh yang merekah karena sayatan. Rintihan yang mengacaukan irama teriakan mencekam dan diredam oleh pukulan di wajah. Air mata yang terasa asin di mulutku yang hambar, sejenak membasahi bibir yang mengering.

Aku dikuasai oleh rasa takut akan semua itu.

Beberapa kali aku mengais-ngais dinding dan tanah dengan kuku-kukuku yang patah, dan mencoba mencari pertolongan dengan berteriak sampai pita suaraku hampir putus.

Kegilaan merasuki tubuhku, membuat badan ini bergerak tanpa koordinasi dari jiwa dan pikiranku. Jiwaku menuntut kebebasan, dan pikiranku menuntut penjelasan atas semua yang kuhadapi ini. Jika kebebasan bersifat maya, setidaknya aku ingin memuaskan dahagaku atas penjelasan.

Sebelumnya, aku melihat ke bawah dinding yang ada samping kananku, disitu biasanya akan muncul teman baru kecilku yang setia. Ia lembut dan berwajah manis, jauh lebih kecil dariku yang termasuk kecil dan pendek. Ia sering membawa saudara-saudaranya ke sini untuk mengunjungiku. Baik sekali...

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, teman-temanku itu tidak menemaniku lagi. Awalnya hanya satu, lalu jumlahnya mulai berkurang satu-satu. Kenapa, ya, teman-teman tidak datang? Terakhir kali, teman terakhirku menggigitku hanya karena aku berusaha memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Aku cuma sempat mengecap dagingnya sebentar. Yah, kelihatannya itu akan jadi kunjungan terakhirnya.

Aneh. Sudah berapa lama, ya, semenjak makanan terakhirku datang? Ditambah lagi aku mulai kehilangan arus waktu. Kepalaku terasa gatal memikirkannya. Dan tanpa sadar, tanganku pun menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalaku. Secepat kilat, rasa sakit yang kecil menyerang kepalaku.

Sepertinya aku tahu alasan kenapa itu bisa terjadi...

Aku melihat jari kelingking kiriku yang masih tergolong baik-baik saja kalau dibandingkan dengan kondisi bagian tubuhku yang lain, aku dapat melihat bahwa kuku-ku itu sudah tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang. Darah kepalaku menempel di ujung kuku, tapi itu masih tak seberapa kalau melihat kuku-ku yang lain.

Sudah waktunya rupanya...

Aku mengambil batu yang sebesar genggaman tanganku di ujung ruangan. Tidak terlalu berat, tapi juga tidak terlalu ringan; cocok dengan tugas yang hendak dilakukan olehku kemudian. Tahu-tahu saja, nafasku mulai keluar-masuk tak beraturan dan keringat dingin membuat basah wajah dan leherku. Air mata membuyarkan pandanganku, sementara fokusku terambil alih oleh kengerian akan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi menghunjam jariku.

Aku duduk di tanah dengan kelingking yang bergetar dan terulur. Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan yang memegang batu itu, siap dengan kejadian yang paling buruk. Saat itu, hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiranku.

Lakukan, atau kamu akan menyesal!

Dan aku pun melakukannya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Empat ka-

Rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan menusuk-nusuk di sekujur jari kelingkingku. Untuk sesaat kedua telingaku berdengung, membisukan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Yang kulihat hanyalah warna merah di tengah kegelapan yang samar ini.

Tak lama, aku tak bisa melanjutkannya.

Aku pun jatuh terbaring di tanah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Kini, air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mataku mengalir di pipiku. Aku sama sekali tak berusaha menghapusnya dengan tanganku, karena jari kelingking yang berdenyut-denyut diiringi rasa sakit ini sudah cukup membuatku kerepotan.

Aku bisa melihat kuku jariku itu masih bergelantungan dengan menyedihkannya di kulit jariku, sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan masih berlanjut. Kutarik dengan cepat agar dapat segera tuntas, tapi aku masih juga harus mengernyitkan dahi karenanya.

Aku diam di tempat selama beberapa saat, sambil mendengarkan bunyi detak jantungku yang berdetak kencang kembali berdetak normal. Setelah itupun, aku masih berbaring terlentang, membiarkan darahku yang mengalir itu dapat berhenti dengan sendirinya.

...

Dengan ini, aku sudah menghabiskan 3 tahun di penjara ini. Pengorbanan kuku ini adalah tanda bergantinya tahun dalam kehidupanku.

Benar, beginilah caraku menghitung waktu yang sudah berlalu. Jika kuku-ku tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang, maka aku akan mencopotnya seperti tadi. Satu kuku berarti satu tahun dan tiga kuku berarti tiga tahun. Aku tidak tahu pasti seberapa lama untuk satu kuku tumbuh seperti ini, tapi aku selalu menganggapnya berumur satu tahun jika sudah sepanjang itu. Rumusan konyol, tapi cukup efektif bagiku. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku selalu menjaga kuku jari kelingking kananku.

Karena itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengikuti jejak waktu di tempat ini dan tidak menjadi gila karenanya.

Aku sendiri mulai mempertanyakan kewarasanku sekarang. Kenapa aku nekat melakukan itu berkali-kali? Itu sakit, 'kan? Bukannya aku tidak suka rasa sakit? Aku tersenyum, sedikit merasa bangga atas keberanianku.

Oke, aku yakin aku sudah gila.

Akan tetapi, jika aku disuruh menyebutkan satu saja hal yang bisa aku syukuri sekarang adalah fakta kalau aku bisa menjadi gila.

Memang benar aku membencinya, tapi paling tidak aku bisa bertahan hidup karena tenggelam di lautan kegilaan ini.

Seingatku, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat selamat jika tidak menyerahkan kewarasannya pada mereka.

Tapi aku sendiri masih menyimpan sedikit kenaifan yang meminta keadilan yang setimpal datang padaku, dan kenaifan itu sendirilah yang mengundang rasa takut untuk hinggap di dalam diriku. Suatu elemen yang akan menjadi kematian bagiku di masa depan nanti.

Lalu, aku juga sering bertanya "Apa salahku sehingga aku pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini dari mereka?" di dalam pikiranku.

Dipikir-pikir sekarang, itu bodoh. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari dulu.

Mereka bukan manusia, mereka iblis.

Dan iblis tidak memerlukan alasan agar dapat melukai siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tak berani mengakuinya dari awal.

Tiba-tiba saja petir menggelegar, dan samar-samar terdengar bunyi angin yang bergesekan dengan rerantingan pohon. Aku menelan ludah, tahu benar bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan datang kalau cuaca memburuk di tempat ini.

Apakah kali ini gadis itu? Tidak, kuharap tidak. Aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengan amukannya... Dan pisau itu... Tidak...

Atau, jangan-jangan pria yang sering membuatku melakukan hal-hal berbahaya itu? Apa lagi yang akan direncanakannya kali ini? Pecahan kaca yang dipegangnya waktu itu membuat perasaanku tidak enak...

Pastinya, semoga bukan gadis yang tubuhnya terikat itu. Dia yang paling membuatku takut...

Yang manapun bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untukku, tapi aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Aku tak dapat menahan semuanya lagi. Sekalipun mereka tidak membunuhku (sebenarnya, ini takkan mungkin terjadi), aku sendiri yang akan bunuh diri. Ya, itulah keputusanku.

Tebakanku tak meleset. Suara langkah kaki menggema setelah aku menyelesaikan monolog pikiranku. Langkah kaki itu terdengar cukup cepat, sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa kudengar. Di saat bersamaan, detakan jantungku seakan menyesuaikan temponya dengan langkah yang akan mengajakku ke alam sana.

Tidak, kok. Aku sama sekali tidak berlebihan.

Aku pasti akan mati.

Kemudian, seseorang itupun berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Tinggi dan berbadan tegap, ia tampil dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dariku. Untuk sesaat, atmosfer di sekitarku terasa berubah. Sebagaimana ia diam membatu, besi jeruji berkarat itu seakan tidak menjadi penghalang di antara kami dalam bertukar pandangan. Di saat itulah, aku tahu ia memiliki mata emas yang dingin dan indah. Ketika ia bicara, waktu yang berhenti seperti berputar kembali.

"Tatapan macam apa itu?"

Aku menatap heran dan mau menjawab, tapi suaraku tak kunjung keluar. Mungkin itu akibat dari terus diam selama berbulan-bulan.

"Kau... terlihat seperti orang yang menyerah pada kehidupan saja. Aku sama sekali tak menyukai itu," Ia berkata sambil memandang kecewa.

"Tapi, aku sudah memutuskannya. Kau akan ikut denganku..." ujarnya seraya meraih gembok yang menahan pintu jeruji dan mematahkannya dengan kekuatan tangannya. Aku kaget, tapi lebih kaget lagi begitu ia masuk dan duduk di tanah sepertiku.

"Aku akan menawarkanmu kebebasan, dan sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau bekerja di bawahku. Nah, bagaimana?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, seraya tersenyum lebar.

Walau hanya sekilas, aku dapat melihat harapan. Harapan cemerlang yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan.

Inikah keadilan yang selalu kucari itu?

Tanpa ragu, kuraih tangan itu. Tak kurasakan lagi rasa dingin yang ada di tubuhku. Ada rasa hangat yang menggantikannya, dan itu adalah kebahagiaan pertama yang dapat dirasakan olehku setelah sekian lama berada di penjara itu. Aku merasa penuh, tak lagi kosong. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri, mengajaknya melakukan hal yang sama. Dan di saat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang jahanam itu, aku dapat dengan bangga kembali menjadi sosok diriku yang dulu secara perlahan, jauh sebelum segala siksaan ini menimpaku.

Sewaktu berjalan beriringan dengannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh padaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum menanyakanmu. Siapa namamu?"

Aku tersenyum. Dengan dagu sedikit terangkat, aku menjawabnya.

"Sena."

"Sena Kobayakawa. Itulah namaku..."

**Fyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter! Ikuti lagi kisahnya di chapter berikut, ok?**

**Dan jangan lupa, RnR. Ehehehe! ^^**


End file.
